Fanaticism
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: A veces la fama no siempre es dulce, sino que también puede ser amarga. Y aunque no seas tú la celebridad, si eres cercana a una, puedes ser dañada. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER : Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko**

 **Hace tiempo recibí algunos mensajes en los que algunas personas me preguntan por si habrá una segunda parte de Siete Días. La verdad es que no tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte de ese fic por el simple hecho de que la trama giraba en torno al rechazo que recibió Lynn y como lo fue superando, trama que quedó cerrada en su momento. Pero la verdad es que últimamente llevo unos días dándole vueltas a una situación que perfectamente puede encajarse en el futuro que se mencionó en el epílogo de ese fic. Asi que espero que os guste que haya rescatado a esa Lynn y a ese "universo" aunque sea simplemente para un oneshot.**

* * *

Los dedos de Lynn consiguieron subir la cremallera del vestido hasta lo más alto de la misma, cerrando así la prenda en torno a su cuerpo. Debía admitir que le costaba introducirse en ese tipo de ropa, más que nada porque no era lo que solía llevar en su día a día. Aunque ya rondaba los treinta, seguía prefiriendo la ropa cómoda a las prendas con un corte más sofisticado; de hecho estas últimas siempre las gastaba cuando no le quedaba más remedio, como era el caso.

Se contempló en el espejo. A pesar del paso de los años seguía manteniendo un rostro juvenil, quizás ayudada por su larga cabellera castaña y sus brillantes ojos verdes. No era extraño que la gente, cuando la conocía, soliera pensar que aún estaba terminando la carrera. Pero no, Lynn hacía ya años que había concluido sus estudios universitarios y, tras luchar unos cuantos años por conseguir un buen puesto laboral, había comenzado a ejercer de psiquiatra en uno de los hospitales más conocidos del país, dando la casualidad de que su amiga Melody también acabó en el mismo, siendo las dos al final compañeras de trabajo.

A veces era curioso pensar en cómo habían acabado colocándose todos ellos con el paso de los años. Rosalya y Leigh dirigían ahora una cadena de tiendas de ropa de bastante éxito; Nathaniel trabajaba como veterinario e incluso había tenido ya un hijo con Charlotte, su novia desde el instituto (y la causante de más de un dolor de cabeza de Lynn) mientras que Castiel y Lysandro habían conseguido llevar la banda que empezaron en sus años de secundaria hacia lo más alto.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el momento en el que Lysandro le contó, aún sin llegar a creérselo del todo, que habían conseguido despertar el interés de una productora de música. Lynn había visto el progreso de su novio con la misma emoción que una niña pequeña y, cuando llegaron las giras y los tours promocionales, se limitó a desearle la mayor de las suertes, aún a sabiendas de que tendrían que pasar varios meses sin verse. Esos lapsos de tiempo siempre eran duros, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlos, negándose a lastrar la carrera de Lysandro. Fue precisamente durante una de esas giras cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de Nathaniel. Fue un golpe duro que la hizo estar pensativa todo el día, recordando como en el instituto ella había estado enamorada de él y había sido rechazada indirectamente por él cuando le vio besar a Charlotte en la biblioteca. Por suerte no todo había sido malo y de aquella semana, una de las peores que recordaba, sacó algo bueno: gracias a aquel "golpe" había empezado a salir con Lysandro. De hecho, fue capaz de sobreponerse a aquella invitación gracias a la sorpresa que él había preparado a sus espaldas: su propia boda.

Se sonrojó al recordar su desconcierto cuando Rosalya terminó de prepararla, con la excusa de que necesitaban a una modelo para una sesión de fotos, y la hizo pasar al jardín. De hecho aquello había sucedido hacía justo un año, y ese era precisamente el motivo por el que Lynn se estaba arreglando: aquella noche celebrarían su aniversario. Lysandro había aplazado todos sus compromisos para que ese día pudieran pasarlo juntos y, cuando aquella mañana Lynn volvió de comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, se quedó de una pieza al encontrarle en el recibidor, esperándola.

Se observó por última vez, antes de tomar un pequeño bolso de mano a juego con el negro del vestido. No sabía qué habría preparado él para aquella noche, pero confiaba en su criterio. No sería la primera vez que le preparaba algo a modo de sorpresa y siempre había acertado.

* * *

—¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

Las palabras de una chica que no pasaría de los dieciséis años interrumpieron la queda conversación que Lysandro mantenía con Lynn. Habían acudido a cenar a un restaurante japonés bastante conocido, pues el sushi era uno de los platos favoritos de la castaña (además de que a Lysandro siempre le había encantado el pescado, de modo que la elección era bastante obvia). Lynn observó a su marido soltar un breve suspiro, perfectamente disimulado, para luego sacar de su chaqueta una pluma estilográfica y trazar con rapidez una rúbrica en el papel que la chica le estaba tendiendo.

Si había de ser sincera, la fama de Lysandro era lo único que Lynn no llevaba del todo bien. Por mucho que se dijera que ser famoso debía de ser algo increíble, Lynn estaba un poco harta. Habían intentado que ella no fuera perseguida por la prensa y, durante un tiempo lo habían conseguido, pero al final todo acabó cayendo por su propio peso: alguien filtró algunas fotos de la boda y pronto todo el peso de la prensa del corazón cayó sobre Lynn. De un día para otro pasó de ser una desconocida a ser la esposa de un cantante famoso, con sus correspondientes consecuencias.

La adolescente sonrió embelesada cuando Lysandro le tendió el autógrafo y luego, tras echarle una mirada de arriba a abajo a Lynn, se marchó hacia la salida del restaurante.

—Creo que tus admiradoras salen ya hasta de debajo de las piedras —intentó bromear Lynn, tomando al mismo tiempo un maki y observándolo distraidamente. Era consciente de que él tampoco llevaba demasiado bien eso de ser asaltado cada dos por tres por personas que parecían a punto de llorar por habérselo encontrado; él siempre había sido muy celoso de su intimidad y ahora debía convivir con el hecho de que había personas que hacían todo lo posible por atisbar a qué se dedicaba en su vida privada. Lynn se lo tomaba a broma, al menos externamente, con la intención de animarle.

—Al menos en este caso han venido con educación, no como las de la última vez. ¿Te acuerdas de la que intentó cortarme un mechón de pelo? —inquirió él, usando el mismo de tono de voz queda que su mujer. Ambos tenían esa costumbre, pues no querían que los demás escucharan sus conversaciones cuando estaban en un sitio público.

—Creo que no podré olvidarlo nunca —repuso Lynn, haciendo una mueca. Recordaba perfectamente los ojos de aquella chica, que se había avalanzado sobre Lysandro durante una entrevista, tijeras en mano. Había sucedido mientras el grupo visitaba Holanda y Lynn, que en esos momentos tenía vacaciones en su trabajo, había decidido acompañarles y ayudarles en lo que fuera —Podríamos escribir un libro con todas las anécdotas que te han pasado.

—Hay muchas que prefiero olvidar —sentenció él, algo incómodo. Lynn no lo culpaba, no todo siempre había sido tan cómico o raro, algunas veces se había topado con fans realmente locos. Una vez, cuando volvió a su habitación del hotel tras un concierto en el extranjero, se encontró con una chica medio desnuda tumbada en la cama, que aseguraba que era su verdadera esposa. Cuando posteriormente se lo contó a Lynn, ella no podía creerlo.

La mujer no dijo nada, comiendo el maki que antes había tomado en silencio. Quería mucho a Lysandro, pero a veces ella misma admitía estar quemándose con la fama que él arrastraba. Si bien muchos de sus seguidores la apreciaban por ser, según ellos, "la felicidad de su cantante favorito" había una sección de fanáticas que se dedicaban a insultarla y a odiarla por el simple hecho de estar casada con Lysandro. El día en que las fotos de la boda se filtraron y el mundo conoció su rostro, Lynn recibió un aluvión de insultos en algunos blogs de seguidoras del grupo. "Harpía codiciosa"o "groupie desesperada" habían sido algunos de los modos en los que se habían dirigido a ella. Lysandro tuvo que tranquilizarla aquella noche, cuando el viejo problema de ansiedad de Lynn volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Pocos días después el grupo emitió un comunicado en el que pedía respeto hacia la figura de Lynn, aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho. Las fans más radicales, aquellas que estaban obsesionadas con Lysandro, seguían detestándola. Lynn había aprendido a no entrar en esas páginas y a vivir haciendo oídos sordos.

La cena terminó en un ambiente agradable, pues en cuanto la conversación se retomó y fue derivando hacia recordar todo lo que habían vivido durante aquel primer año como matrimonio, la incomodidad que generaban los asaltos de los fans quedó en el olvido. Se disponían a abandonar el local cuando otro grupo de jóvenes volvió a hacer acto de presencia, rodeando a Lysandro y tratando por todos los medios de conseguir un autógrafo o una foto con él.

—¿Me firmas la camiseta? —pedía una, ignorando los intentos de uno de los camareros que trataba por todos los medios que aquella turba desalojara el establecimiento.

—¡Hazte una foto conmigo, por favor! —exclamaba otra, tirando del brazo del cantante mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y trataba de conseguir un _selfie_ donde aparecieran los dos.

Aquella cacofonía de gritos y exclamaciones comenzaba a ser abrumadora. Lynn pudo notar por el gesto que tenía su marido que éste no estaba por la labor de atender a aquellas chicas, por lo que la castaña decidió llevar a cabo el plan habitual para aquellos casos.

—Te espero fuera, me estoy empezando a sentir mal —le dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todas las allí presentes la escucharan. Luego, fingiendo un andar torpe, caminó hacia la puerta, traspasando el umbral del restaurante y recibiendo con alivio el "silencio" de la calle.

Se apartó un poco de la puerta, recostándose contra la pared. Desde aquel famoso tour por Holanda habían desarrollado una forma de que Lysandro pudiera marcharse de un asalto de fans en un momento como aquel: Lynn fingía encontrarse mal y abandonaba el lugar, dándole excusa para que fuera a buscarla y tuviera que marcharse sin parecer brusco. Dolor de cabeza, mareo, ganas de vomitar... todas las excusas posibles habían sido ya usadas por la castaña.

Supuso que no tardaría en salir, pero para entretenerse sacó de su bolso su móvil, comenzando a trastear con sus aplicaciones. Estaba escribiéndole un mensaje a Rosalya cuando, de repente, notó que alguien le arrebataba el aparato de las manos, haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo a unos pocos pasos.

—¿Pero qué...? —Lynn alzó la vista para encontrarse con una chica de unos veinte años que la miraba fijamente. Llevaba puesta una sudadera oscura donde Lynn pudo distinguir con total claridad el logo del grupo de Lysandro. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

—Puta —dijo la desconocida simplemente, acercándose a ella. Lynn retrocedió instintivamente, el pánico comenzando a apoderarse de ella —Eres una puta y una aprovechada. Por tu culpa Lysandro no puede casarse conmigo —el tono de su voz era enfermizo, tanto que Lynn comenzaba a tener verdadero terror —Pero eso se va a acabar de una vez. Cuando tú desaparezcas él será mío por fin.

Se abalanzó sobre Lynn, derribándola al suelo. La mujer gritó al sentir el golpe de los adoquines en su espalda y, guiada por el pánico, pataleó con todas sus fuerzas, tratándose de quitar de encima a aquella chica que sacaba un cuchillo de su sudadera y lo alzaba, más que dispuesta a clavárselo en el pecho.

—¡¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?! —gritó Lynn, intentando derribarla —¡Suéltame, joder! ¡Phill, PHILL! —el nombre de su guardaespaldas le salió como último recurso de su garganta. Nunca había soportado tener a ese hombre alto y silencioso a su lado o rondando por la zona en la que ella se encontraba, pero en esos momentos deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hombre se encontrase allí, que la librara de aquella chica.

Se debatió como pudo, gritando aquel nombre una y otra vez. La chica no parecía amilanada y trataba por todos los medios de inmovilizarla, de reducirla de tal modo que pudiera clavar aquel cuchillo en ella con suma facilidad.

—¡Maldita cría, suéltala!

La profunda voz de Phill nunca le había sonado mejor a Lynn. El hombre se lanzó sobre la desconocida como un ave de presa, reteniéndola por los brazos y haciendo que soltara el cuchillo.

—Voy a llamar a la policía —masculló, fulminando a la chica con la mirada, para luego clavar sus ojos en la castaña —¿Se encuentra bien, señora Ainsworth? ¿Le ha hecho algo?

Lynn negó con la cabeza, tratando de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado temblorosas, por lo que se limitó a quedarse sentada en el suelo. Fue así como la encontró Lysandro pocos minutos después, en cuanto consiguió salir del restaurante. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que ella se marchara alegando encontrarse mal.

* * *

El aroma del té inundó toda la habitación cuando Lysandro entró en el dormitorio, llevando una taza entre sus manos. Lynn le observó desde la cama, se encontraba sentada en el lecho, envuelta en las mantas. A su lado estaba el viejo pingüino de peluche que él le había regalado cuando estaban todavía en bachillerato. Lynn siempre lo usaba cuando se encontraba muy nerviosa y no tenía a nadie cerca.

—Han detenido a esa chica —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su mujer y le tendía la taza. Lynn la tomó y bebió un par de sorbos —El problema es que todavía no tiene la mayoría de edad, por lo que no saben con seguridad qué harán con ella. Quizás la manden a un centro de menores por intento de homicidio, o quizás no.

Lynn bebió otro sorbo antes de responder.

—Estaba empeñada en matarme para que así tú fueras suyo —chasqueó la lengua en señal de enojo, dejando luego la taza sobre la mesita de noche —No hacía más que llevar a la práctica uno de los planes que tanto comentaban en las páginas de fanáticos cuando se filtraron las fotos.

Lysandro guardó silencio, rodeando a Lynn con sus brazos y acariciándole suavemente el cabello. Se mantuvo así un rato hasta que, finalmente, ella le escuchó murmurar.

—Lo siento —dijo —Todo esto es por mi culpa. Intenté mantenerte al margen como pude, pero aquellas malditas fotos lo arruinaron todo. Y ahora tienes que soportar todo esto por el simple hecho de estar conmigo.

Lynn se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, tomando luego su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —susurró —No has sido tú precisamente el que ha hecho algo malo; no has sido tú quien intentó matarme antes por simples celos. Tú no tienes culpas de lo que algunas fanáticas hagan. Lo único que has hecho en todo este tiempo ha sido hacerme feliz.

Él volvió a abrazarla, deseando poder alejar nuevamente a Lynn de toda aquella vorágine. Pero en el fondo sabía que a ella no le importaba pasar por todo eso siempre que él estuviera a su lado, como había hecho desde aquella semana en la que la acogió en su casa y la mantuvo viva, ayudándola a superar el rechazo. Una de esas noches le había dicho que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

Y pensaba cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

 **Y listo. He estado leyendo sobre algunas fans muy tocadas y de ahí saqué la inspiración para este one shot, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que no sé si dejarla como oneshot o ampliarla en un futuro, de hecho por mi se quedaría así, pero si os ha gustado siempre puedo escribir algunos caps más. Si los queréis, sólo tenéis que pedirlos.**

 **Y como digo siempre, si habéis leído, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Venga, ¡o una fan loca aparecerá en vuestras casas! (?) Okno.**


End file.
